


Rogues Watching

by Gaby4167



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU), Batfamily (DCU), F/M, Titans, Watching
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby4167/pseuds/Gaby4167
Summary: Os principais vilões do Arkham foram sequestrados e agora tem que assistir aos Titans.O caus segue...
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Amy Rohrbach, Dick Grayson & Selina Kyle, Harvey Dent & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Jonathan Crane & Edward Nygma, Original Female character e rogues, Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Titans Parte 1

O silêncio permanecia na cela de todos eles, ficar preso no Arkham era no mínimo....entediante.

Mas tédio não será o problema deles agora, e sim o que irão falar.

Se preparem, porque o teletransporte nem sempre leva aonde deseja.

Tudo fica escuro.

Silêncio...

Mais silêncio...

Um pouquinho mais...

-Mais que porra é essa???!!!-, Harvey (Duas Caras) exclama, enquanto ele e os outros levantam.

-Uma sala de cinema, uai.-, Harley (Arlequina) responde com um falso sotaque. Todos olham para ela estranhos –Ficar em uma cela sozinha deu tempo pra mim treinar meu sotaque mineiro.

-Você nem é mineira!-, Jonathan( Espantalho) aponta.

-Não custa tentar.-, ela diz encolhendo os ombros.

Bufos são ouvidos em resposta.

-Mas como isso é possível?-, Edward( Charada)pergunta, vendo os olhares confusos ele suspira –Uma hora estamos em uma cela e na outra em uma sala de cinema?!! Não faz o mínimo sentido!

Jervis ( Chapeleiro Maluco ) levanta a mão, enquanto fala.

-Eu acho que de alguma forma caímos em um buraco de coelho que nos levou até aqui, agora temos que achar o líquido para encolher e sair daqui para vivermos nossa própria aventura no País das Maravilhas!!-, ele afirma alegremente.

Todos olham estranho pra ele.

-Eu disse que colocar ele na cadeira de choque ia trazer graves danos.-, Selina (Mulher-Gato), Ivy (Hera Venenosa) concorda.

‘’Sem querer interromper, mas já interrompendo. Bem, vamos explicar toda essa situação complicada.’’, a voz fala assustando a todos que na hora olham para o teto, fonte da voz ‘’ Eu seqüestrei vocês para reagirem a uma série...na minha cabeça era mais complexo...’’

Silêncio.

-Como é que é?-, Killer Croc (Crocodilo) pergunta sem entender nada, bem isso já não era surpresa nenhuma.

(Suspira irritada) ‘’ Resolve isso aqui por favor.’’ (diz para alguém)

Do nada a porta se abre e uma garota entra. Ignorando todos eles ela se senta em uma cadeira.

(Bufando): ‘’E olha que eu disse para explicar...Essa é a Maria Eduarda, dúvidas com ela.’’

Silêncio.

Eles se entreolham.

Mais silêncio.

E....

-ESTAMOS LIVRES DO ARKHAM!!!!-, Coringa grita de seu jeito louco. Harley rapidamente vira para a fonte de sua voz.

-Puddim!!!! Você também está aqui!!!-, ela exclama pulando com os braços abertos em cima dele.

-Claro que eu estou, Harls, não pode ter uma festa sem mim.-, ele gaba-se.

Ivy revira os olhos.

-Idiotaaaa....-, ela pensa.

‘’Todos podem se sentar por favor.’’

Enquanto todos caminham em direção as cadeiras, Harvey fica em pé olhando para a mão.

-O que ta fazendo?-, Victor (Mr.Freeze/ Sr. Frio) pergunta.

-Perguntando para a moeda se devo me sentar ou não.-, Harvey responde, os outros bufam. Depois de ver o resultado, ele senta.

Agora, que todos estão sentados.

A tela brilha.

**Circo, garota entra, tudo escuro e sombrio. Barulhos animados são ouvidos.**

-Um circo!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!-, Coringa exclama rindo igual um...louco.

-Não sei como você agüenta esse idiota.-, Selina comenta.

-Do mesmo jeito que você agüenta o desgraçado do morcego.-, Harley retruca.

-Uuuuuu....-, os outros cantam em clima tenso.

-Depois sou eu que sou a infantil.-, Maria Eduarda diz revirando os olhos.

**Ela puxa o pano, não há mais barulhos nem nada.**

**‘’Olá!’’, ela chama.**

-Olá.-, Croc responde, todos viram pra ele.

-Por que respondeu?-, Jonathan pergunta.

Croc encolhe os ombros.

-Ahh ela disse olá, posso ter vivido no esgoto mas não sou mal- educado.

-Fale isso pro Aaron Cash.-, Edward murmura.

**‘’OLÁ!!!’’**

-Nem pense!-, Harvey rosna virando-se para Croc, que bufa.

**‘’Senhoras e senhores, meninos e meninas. Com vocês os, Fiying(Voadores) Graysons!!’’, uma luz acende.**

-Graysons?-, Selina pergunta suspeita, esse nome era familiar, mas de onde?

**Com isso, os Graysons começam a fazer o show, pulando pra lá e cá. Rachel observa atentamente, tudo está maravilhoso até que....a tela se apagou em Fiying, e...a corda quebrou. A mão não agarra uma a outra, então eles caem, o menino grita.**

-É voadores mesmo.-, Coringa comenta quebrando o silêncio.

-Como pode ser tão insensível!-, Ivy diz batendo nele.

-Olha quem fala, a mulher que mata gente com planta.-, ele zomba. Ivy dica quieta.

**Rachael grita, grita, grita e grita....Ela senta na cama, a mãe entra.**

**‘’Rachel.’’, ela diz tentando acalmar a filha.**

**‘’Eu vi os pais dele caindo, foi tão assustador!’’**

-Tão é uma palavra forte,eu diria um só um pouco mesmo.-, Jonathan comenta casualmente, também né ele é o mestre do medo.

**‘’Foi só um sonho, respira como praticamos.’’**

-Quem pratica de como respirar?-, Harvey pergunta.

-Nadadores?-, Victor sugere.

**Vai ficar tudo bem, precisa descansar.’’, a mãe disse enquanto murmurava mais coisas, deitando a filha de novo.**

**‘’Mãe.’’, a mãe se vira ‘’Tranca a porta.’’, então a porta é trancada, ela sai, a câmera foca na porta cheia de cruzes. E de repente....a cruz principal cai.**

**TITANS**

-Não era o nome daqueles pirralhos que ficavam em grupo ou algo do tipo?-, Harley pergunta, ninguém responde, ela faz beicinho.

**DETROIT – MICHIGAN**

**Dick Grayson está olhando artigos no carro, enquanto lá fora chove. Entra na delegacia.**

**‘’Detetive Grayson? Amy Rohrbach, transferida de Oakland. Sua nova parceira, é um prazer.’’**

-Grayson?-, Selina levanta a sobrancelha e a revelação enche seus olhos.

-Você sabe quem ele é, certo?-, Edward pergunta, nesse momento todos estão olhando para ela.

-Talvez.-, ela responde se acomodando desconfortavelmente no assento.

**‘’Eu li sua ficha, você parece competente. Então faz o seu que eu faço o meu e a gente se entende.’’, Dick diz antes de sair.**

-Que coelho rude.-, Jervis comenta, servindo chá em sua xícara, como que aquilo entrou na sala não faço idéia. E olha que eu sou a Escritora...

**‘’Não leve para o lado pessoal.’’**

**‘’Eu to com mal hálito?’’**

-Se tiver eu to com uma bala aqui, é de caramelo.-, Jervis diz estendendo a bala.

-Se sabe que isso é uma tela e não da pra ter contanto com algum deles né?-, Victor pergunta.

Jervis suspira.

-Não custa tentar.-, encolhe os ombros.

**‘’Ele ta evitando ter um parceiro desde que chegou aqui, tem haver com o último parceiro dele.’’**

**‘’Ele é de Gotham e prefere trabalhar sozinho.’’, uma mulher diz.**

Isso parece chamar a atenção de todos.

-Gotham? Interressante...-, Edward comenta baixinho esfregando o queixo pensativo.

**‘’Gotham? Meu deus... o que aconteceu com o parceiro dele?’’**

**‘’Sei lá, foi intoxicado pelo Coringa vai saber...’’, a mulher do lado ri fracamente. Amy olha para Dick que está concentrado em seu próprio trabalho.**

-Eu falei que as pessoas de Detroit me conheciam. Não disse, Harls?

-Você disse, Sr. J.-, Harley concorda devotava, Ivy faz uma cara de nojo.

**TRAVERSE CITY – MICHIGAN**

**Casa azul, um apito como se fosse de um despertador. E olha é um despertador! A mulher de antes(mãe) aperta o botão, toma o remédio sobre a cômoda. Levanta a blusa pra ver uma marca de garra.**

**Na cozinha, Rachel está comendo cereal.**

**‘’Já tomou café da manhã?’’, a mãe pergunta, recolhe a caneca ‘’Não devia tomar café!’’, ela repreende.**

-Não mesmo, chá é muito melhor!-, exclama Jervis, os outros simplesmente o ignoram.

**‘’E você não devia fumar.’’, Rachel retruca.**

-Ooooooooooooouuhhhhh!!!

**‘’Eu parei!’’**

-É o que uma pessoa que não parou falaria.-, Harvey aponta.

**‘’Não parou não!’’, a mãe suspira.**

**‘’Tá, mais eu vou!’’**

-Falei!-, ele gaba-se.

-Não, a moeda falou não você.-, Ivy responde, Harvey olha com raiva e olhos estreitados. Ele abre a boca mas para pra pensar então....ele joga a moeda. Ivy revira os olhos.

Quando vê o resultado, Harvey resmunga.

-Teve sorte.-, ele diz a Ivy, que ignora-o exasperada.

**‘’Droga, esqueci do creme.’’, a mãe resmunga.**

**‘’Esqueceu de comprar tudo.’’, Rachel diz levantando a garrafa vazia de bebida.**

**‘’Eu to atrasada! Pode pegar o ônibus escolar hoje?’’**

Jonathan estremece.

-Ônibus escolares, inferno em rodas.

**‘’Tá...você nem dorme mais.’’**

**‘’Está difícil.’’**

**‘’É porque ta com medo de mim.’’, Rachel diz, pela garrafa vazia de vidro o rosto dela com olhos pretos passa.**

Lentamente, Selina faz a cruz em si.

**‘’Eu não tenho medo de você, filha.’’**

-Eu teria.

**‘’Eu sei quando você mente, eu consigo sentir. Você sabe disso.’’**

-Fale sobre ser assustador...

**‘’Reza comigo.’’, a mãe diz agachando na frente da filha.**

-Isso vai dar ruim.-, Jonathan comenta.

**‘’Mãe, fala comigo! O que tem dentro de mim?!’’**

-Não é óbvio?

**‘’Reza comigo!’’, a mãe diz.**

**‘’Mãe, para de rezar!Chega de mentiras, em conta a verdade, mãe!’’, a mãe começa a rezar ‘’ME CONTA!’’, Rachel grita seus olhos pretos aparecem e fazem a mãe cair no chão. ‘’Me desculpa, mãe.’’, ela diz levantando e saindo ‘’Eu vou perder o ônibus.’’**

**‘’Rachel!’’, a mãe chama, mas a filha ignora.**

**‘’Escuta, garota, se os gritos continuarem de noite fala pra sua mãe que eu vou ligar para a policia. Eu não me importo com seu emocional!’’, o vizinho grita para Rachel quando ela passa com toca na cabeça.**

-Como sempre, as pessoas são tão educadas.-, Croc diz sarcasticamente.

**‘’BU!’’, um cara diz inclinando-se para Rachel no ônibus ‘’Tá se escondendo do que? Não fica tímida não, eu adoro aberrações.’’**

-Que idiota.-, Harley diz, os outros ficam impressionados que não seja algo pro amor da vida dela,#SóQueNão.

**‘’Deixa ela em paz, Kyle!’’**

-Olha isso o cavaleiro de armadura.-, Coringa diz zombando.

**‘’Por que não vai cuidar da sua vida, Matt?’’**

**‘’Deixa ela em paz, seu babaca! Antes que eu te obrigue.’’, eles se levantam.**

**‘’Vai sentar vai.’’**

**‘’Senta você.’’, eles começam a se empurrar e depois começam a se socar.**

-Finalmente um pouco de ação.

**‘’Ei, vocês dois. Pra fora!’’, os outros alunos começam a reclamar.**

-Quem mandou começar.-, Ivy diz.

**‘’Puta!’’, Matt diz para Rachel.**

-Que filho da puta.-, Selina comenta.

**Rachel olha para o vidro, o outro ela rosna. Ela está na escola na frente do armário, Matt e seu grupinho vem vindo.**

**‘’Matt, valeu por..’’, ela é interrompida por ele passando direito sem mesmo olhar pra ela.**

-Esse menino não se decide, uma hora defende e a outra ignora faz favor né.-, Maria diz com raiva jogando o cabelo pra trás, alguns se assustam já que ela não fala há um tempo.

**Rachel está voltando pra casa.**

**‘’Mãe!’’, ela chama, a mãe aparece ‘’Me desculpa por hoje de manhã...’’, ela é interrompida por um cara vindo depois de sua mãe colocando a mão no ombro, fazendo ela tremer.**

**‘’Rachel, é assim que ela chama mas não é assim que ela é.’’**

-Não to entendendo nada.-, Croc diz.

-Como se você fizesse alguma vez.-, Harvey comenta.

**‘’Solta minha mãe, agora!’’**

**‘’Essa não é a sua mãe! Conta pra ela, conta!’’**

**‘’Eu não sou sua mãe;’’**

-E eu achei que ia ter pelo menos um discurso ou algo do tipo, roteiro bem frufru mesmo.-, Coringa fala olhando para as unhas.

**‘’Mas eu amo você! Você tem um bom coração!’’.**

**‘’Não!’’, Rachel interrompe.**

**De repente.**

**DESCULPE ERRO COM A CONEXÃO, TENTE NOVAMENTE MAIS TARDE.**

Todos olham pro teto confusos.

Maria Eduarda bufa.

-Eu disse pra não assinar a Vivo, mas você não me ouviu.

**(Bufos): Ajudou bastante.....É pessoal, foi isso, minha internet falhou aqui. Vejo vocês no próximo intervalo!**

Todos ainda estão confusos, exceto Maria Eduarda.

-Isso acontece toda hora, provavelmente volta daqui uns minutos. Mas até lá, eu sugiro ir no banheiro.

**N/A: É foi isso pessoal, espero que tenham gostado do novo react e primeiro da DC.**

**Esse react é mais um teste pra ver se eu consigo o mesmo sucesso, então comenta aqui o que acharam e pra continuar a história.**

**CAPÍTULO NÃO REVISADO, SE HOUVER ERROS AVISEM!**


	2. Titans Part.2

**O cara careca atira na cabeça da mãe de Rachel.**

-Só que me lembro do Zsasz quando vejo ele? -, Harley pergunta.

-Só porque ele é careca? -, Ivy pergunta.

Harley olha pros lados, tentando achar outra coisa.

-......não...

Ela claramente está mentindo.

**''Pronto, assim é melhor.'', o cara diz, então Rachel começa a gritar, seu olhos pretos, o vidro da mesa se racha de uma vez e com um vulto não humano ela empurra o cara na parede.**

-Puta merda....

**Rachel sai correndo de casa, o corpo de sua mãe deitado na poça de sangue na cozinha. O barulho policial é ouvido perto do carro em que Dick estava observando os caras.**

**''Tá na hora, galera.'', o cara diz. Dick olha para a ficha deles, o carimbo escrito: ''QUEIXAS RETIRADAS'' ficava em baixo da foto. Ele olha pro banco ao lado, onde uma maleta sobre estava, colocando o dedo no negócio digital, a maleta abre.**

Enquanto Selina suspira balançando a cabeça, os outros estão confusos.

O que diabos tem na maleta?

**''Joga.'', o cara diz para o outro quando no beco eles se encontram com um outro grupo. O outro joga uma mala no meio do pequeno espaço entre eles. O chefe do outro grupo se baixa para verificar a maleta, tirando um urso de pelúcia ele rasga tirando um plástico com um pó rosa.**

**''Rosa?''**

**''As crianças adoram.'', o careca responde.**

-Elas fazem?-, Jervis pergunta, ninguém responde.

**De repente, um vulto interrompe o ar negociador.**

-Eu conheço esse vulto, mas de quem é não faço a mínima ideia.-, Harvey comenta.

Selina só cruza os braços e torce pro garoto não morrer, mas se bem que ele não tem mais 11 anos.

-Sabe, ou você fala agora ou como diz nos casamentos cale para sempre.-, Maria Eduarda fala com ela, embora sua voz não tenha sido muito baixa nenhum dos outros há ouviu.

Selina preferiu ignorar, enquanto se acomoda desconfortavelmente no banco.

**''Que que foi isso?'', um dos caras pergunta.**

**''Eu só vim pegar o Tyler XXXX(Não entendi direito o que ele disse)'', a voz diz de cima. Tyler suspira, e com mais um vulto Robin pula em cima de um carro (Woooo que pouso hein).**

TODOS se viram boquiabertos para Selina.

-Eu avisei.-, Maria comenta não tirando os olhos de suas unhas, enquanto tem um sorriso de ''eu avisei'' no rosto.

-Ele é?....-, ninguém consegue terminar a pergunta.

-Aham.-, Selina assente.

-E?...

-Aham.

-Isso significa que o Wayne é o?

-100% ele.

Todos estão chocados de mais para falar, exceto Harvey que está resmungado:

-Droga, só porque eu gostava dele.

**''Larguem as drogas, deixem as armas e vão embora.'', Robin comanda.**

-É um pouco ruim eu ficar meio exitada com isso?-, Ivy pergunta baixinho para as garotas.

Elas a olham estranho, se você olhar para o quartinho sobre o teto ira ver até a Escritora a olhando esquisito.

-Sim.-, elas respondem sem rodeios.

**''Cadê o Batman?'', um dos bandidos pergunta gritando, apontando a arma pra cima.**

-Ele faz Detroit agora?-, Croc pergunta, Victor revira os olhos e Jervis encolhe os ombros confuso.

-Não sei.

**''Ai, o frangote tá sozinho.'', o outro chefe diz a Tyler. Nessa hora Robin lança um negócio como se fosse uma corda, o bandido grita e bate com tudo no para-brisa.**

**''PEGUEM ELE!'', o bandido grita, Robin joga uma bomba de fumaça no chão, todo mundo começa a tossir e atirar. De repente um monte de R's cortantes vão em direção aos bandidos que gritam de dor. Ele começa a bater nos bandidos, sangue esguichando de seus corpos.**

-Ele não era tão agressivo assim não.-, Jonathan aponta.

-É, e ele também era uma criança né.-, Ivy fala como se fosse óbvio -Crianças não são tão sanguinárias.

-Claramente você nunca viu Logan.-, Maria comenta -Sério, aquela garota é uma maquina assassina vestida de menina.

**Robin pega a cabeça de um bandido e arrasta na parede manchando-a de sangue.**

-E dizem que Gotham é ruim, olha o que Detroit fez com ele.-, Edward diz.

**Ele continua batendo nos bandidos brutalmente.**

-Agora, tô em dúvida de qual seria pior encontrar. O Bane ou ele?-, Harvey se pergunta.

**Tyler começa a fugir, enquanto o resto dos bandidos luta com Robin, jogando uma lixeira em um. Pega seu bastão e começa uma luta com dois caras, no final é claro ele vence. Tyler coloca a chave no coisa do carro, mas antes que possa virar, Robin quebra o vidro da janela puxa a cabeça de Tyler arrasta pela porta.**

**''Se tocar na sua filha de novo eu te acho.'', ele diz enquanto o sangue espirra em seu rosto, batendo mais uma vez ele abre a porta e joga Tyler no chão batendo e batendo seu pé em seu peito, depois bate com o bastão**

-Harley, me lembre de nunca ir pra Detroit tá?-, Coringa fala quebrando o silêncio.

-E por que isso, Sr. J(Mister. J)?-, ela pergunta, os outros também olham com interesse.

-Eu posso ser louco, mas tenho um pouquinho de auto-preservação.

-Desde quando?-, Ivy pergunta com uma sobrancelha perfeitamente levantada.

-Desde que eu vi isso.

-Você tá com medo é? -, ela provoca, Jonathan olha com mais interesse ainda.

Coringa revira os olhos.

-Só nos seus sonhos.

**'' Foda-se o Batman. '', Robin diz antes de sair, sangue no canto de seu rosto.**

-É, nunca vamos a Detroit.

**N / A: Então, o que acharam dos comentários dos nossos queridos vilões? Coloquem nos comentários.**

**Continua ou para? Você que decide, lembrando que só continuamos com comentários;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> História disponível em...  
> Spirit  
> Wattpad  
> Ao3  
> Fanfiction.net  
> *Mesmos nomes, exceto no Spirit que está em português, tanto de histórias quanto perfis :)


	3. Titans Part.3

**N/A: Desculpas pela demora de atualização, muita lição online sem falar nas aulas AO VIVO da minha irmã pela faculdade.**

**Mas relaxem que eu não desisto da história.....a menos que não tenha comentários o bastante.**

-Vou contar uma piada!-, Coringa afirma fazendo todos, exceto Harley, bufarem de aborrecimento.

-Lá vem...-, Jonathan murmura.

-Um homem ligou para o escritório de seu advogado querendo falar com ele, mas a recepcionista disse: ‘’Sinto muito, senhor, mas seu advogado está morto.’’ Então quando foi no outro dia, o mesmo homem ligou pedindo o advogado e novamente a mulher disse: ‘’Desculpe, senhor, mas seu advogado está morto.’’. No terceiro dia, o homem liga de novo pedindo o advogado e a mulher fala: ‘’JÁ DISSE QUE ELA ESTÁ MORTO! Por que continua ligando??!!!!!’’ e ele responde ‘’Porque eu ADORO OUVIR ISSO!!!!’’ HAHAHHAHAHAA!!!!!’’-, ele cai no chão rindo enquanto todos, de novo exceto Harley, estão olhando-o sem graça.

-Aposto que o homem era ele.-, Victor sussurra para Harvey, que assente.

Maria Eduarda balança a cabeça exasperada enquanto pega o controle e dá player.

**Dick liga o toca disco e se afasta bebendo seja lá o que. Ele mexe em algumas coisas sobre a mesa e de seu terno ele tira o R, passando a mão ele vê sangue. Depois de lavar ele joga em um saco de socos(sinceramente não lembro o nome disso). Colocando seu casaco ele passa por um quadro: ‘’OS GRAYSONS VOADORES.’’**

-Voadores mesmo.-, Croc murmura.

**‘’Tem certeza que é ele?’’, o delegado pergunta olhando para a imagem na tela de Robin. Dick entra.**

**‘’Temos certeza, delegado!’’, outro cara respondem.**

**‘’Ligamos para a policia de Gotham, dizem que não viram ele a mais de um ano, disseram que ele sumiu.’’**

**‘’E que talvez estivesse morrido.’’, a mulher diz.**

-São tão otimistas.-, Edward diz sarcasticamente.

-Ahhh não os culpe por pensar isso. Também depois de um certo alguém.-, Ivy diz olhando propositalmente para o Coringa, alguns dos outros fazem os mesmo.

Ele suspira.

-O que eu fiz agora?

-Não aja como se lembrasse!-, Selina diz –O pé de cabra, lembra?

Coringa bufa.

-Ahh aquilo não foi nada!

-Você bateu no Robin com um pé de cabra até ele morrer, e agora diz que não foi nada?-, Jonathan perguntas com uma sobrancelha perfeitamente levantada.( **N/a:Isso realmente aconteceu, só que foi com o segundo Robin, o Jason Todd)**

Antes que Coringa possa responder, Harley já fez isso pra ele.

-Eiii!!!!!! Não culpem meu Puddin!!! Ele não fez nada de errado!

-Fale isso pro Robin morto.-, Ivy responde, Harley bufa desistindo com um beicinho.

**‘’E porque veio pra cá? Porque Detroit?’’**

**‘’Pelo clima?’’, Dick sugere.**

-Como se Detroit fosse perfeito.-, Coringa zomba.

Os outros olham pra ele estranho.

-Se ta com ciúmes?-, Selina pergunta divertida.

-Eu não estou não!-, ele responde com um beicinho.

-Você ta sim!

-Não estou não!

-Você ta.

-Não estou!

-Está sim!

-Não!

-Sim!

-Não!

-Sim!-, desta vez os outros se juntam com ela e enquanto isso Harley se junta ao seu Puddim.

-Não!

-Sim!

-NÃO!!!!

-SIM!!!!

Maria Eduarda suspira, e aperta o player.

**‘’Tomara que esteja só de passagem. Vocês sabem o que aqueles mascarados são, aberrações. Psicopatas fantasiados.’’**

-Eiii!!!!!-, Selina diz com raiva, não só por ela mas também por ele, vamos dizer que o modo de mãe protetora foi ativado.

E enquanto isso os outros, não mascarados dizem:

-Aiii, essa até eu senti.

**‘’Não precisamos de mais problemas, os nossos são mais do que o suficiente. Vamos pessoal de volta ao trabalho!’’, Dick fica parado enquanto observa a foto na tela.**

**Rachel está na estação de ônibus.**

**‘’Vai pra onde?’’, Rachel olha pro telão.**

**‘’Detroit. Só de ida por favor.’’**

Edward suspira.

-Clássicos clichês de séries/filmes.

**O ônibus chega ao seus destino, Rachel desce e coloca o capuz e olha pros lados sem saber o que fazer. O dia se transforma em noite, e do lado de fora de uma loja de manequins, Rachel está sentada sozinha no chão. Então corta e ela está em um lugar de alimentação a moradores de rua.**

**Rachel está comendo sem parar em uma mesa vazia.**

**‘’Vou dizer pro chefe que você aprovou a comida.’’, uma mulher se aproxima, dando uma leve risada ela senta na frente da garota ‘’Meu nome é Cely (eu acho que é assim que se escreve) trabalho aqui. Primeiro eu não preciso saber quem você é ou como chegou aqui. Eu só me preocupo em tirar da rua as garotas da sua idade ou tirar de abrigos para adultos que não são ideais.’’**

-Se tivesse gente assim em Gotham.-, Selina murmura com uma carranca e braços cruzados.

**‘’Tenho um abrigo pra jovens, apoucas quadras, você pode dormir lá. Ninguém vai te perguntar nada.’’, a mulher assegura, Rachel parece pensar sobre.**

**Então aqui estão elas, saindo do lugar pra ir ao abrigo.**

**‘’Por aqui é mais rápido.’’, a mulher diz levando-a para um beco.**

-Da última vez que eu vi alguém entrar em um beco no universo DC não deu muito certo não.-, Maria comenta.

**E embora os outros, exceto o Chapeleiro já que estava em seu mundinho da Alice, estivessem confusos sobre esse ‘’universo DC’’. Eles preferiram não perguntar.**

**‘’Eu cresci aqui nessa cidade, morei na rua. Os abrigos me salvaram.’’, Rachel olha pro chão e vê ratos correndo, em um espelho quebrado vê a versão maligna dela.**

**‘’Mentira! É mentira! Atrás de você!’’, ela olha pra trás alguém está a seguindo.**

-Ahhh legal, isso é tipo o Venom!-, Harley fala alegremente.

-Quem?-, os outros pergunta, franzindo a testa.

Ela suspira, mas pra um bufo.

-Ele é da Marvel , vocês não conhecem. Mas, voltando ao assunto, isso é tipo aquela cena: ‘’Não abre a porta!’’, mas o cara abre mesmo assim e chega um monte de cara com arma.

Isso não impede os olhares em sua direção.

**‘’Eu já passei por isso, você desconfia de todo mundo.’’, ela vira uma curva revelando um carro ligado.**

-A voz dela é estranhamente doce...até demais.-, Victor fala desconfiado.

**‘’O que foi, querida?’’, a mulher pergunta quando Rachel para na curva ‘’Eu só vou te dar uma carona. Tá tudo bem.’’, então Rachel olha pra baixo e das poças de água sua eu maligna fala:**

**‘’CORRE!’’, então ela corre.**

-Boa escolha...

**‘’Rachel! ESPERA!’’, uma viatura passa.**

**‘’Perai!’’, ela grita e joga algo na viatura policial, o carro para e Rachel entra. E Cely observa o carro ir embora.**

**Na delegacia, Dick se vira para sua ‘’parceira’’.**

**‘’Novidades do lance do Robin?’’, a mulher se vira.**

**‘’Ué, ta falando comigo? Todo mundo morreu, porque com certeza eu devo ser a última pessoa na Terra com quem você quer conversar.’’**

-A Alice tem um ponto.-, Jervis diz, os outros bufam.

-Chapeleiro, só porque ela é loira não quer dizer que ela seja a Alice!-, Harvey fala meio irritado( Entenderam? Ele está MEIO irritado, piadinha ruim eu sei....eu preciso urgentemente de amigos :( )

-Ela pode não ter se apresentado como Alice, mas afinal não sabemos se tem uma Rainha Vermelha pra se esconder!

Os outros bufam em respostas.

**‘’Eu acho que eu não fui muito receptivo.’’**

-Se acha?-, Ivy zomba –Homens.....

**‘’Ei, Grayson! Você curte ajudar crianças não curte?’’, Dick inclina a cabeça.**

Nessa hora a tela para, todos olham pra Maria Eduarda.

-Não fui eu!

Todos olham pra cima, onde a Escritora fica.

**‘’Pausa pro almoço.’’, ela diz simplesmente e a luz apaga deixando-os no escuro.**

-Eiii!!!!!!-, vindo de Harley.

-Que se faça a luz!

-Porra, Croc, você não é Jesus não ta!

-Valeu a pena tentar....

**N/A: E foi isso gente, o negócio do almoço é bem simples. Ainda não terminou de ser feito, mas eu só queria acabar o capítulo antes da minha mãe me chamar. Porque ficar escrevendo enquanto come não é muito agradável.**

**Então é isso, lembrem-se essa história necessita de comentários para continuar.**

**Continua ou para? Vocês que decidem.**

**Comentem o que acharam :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh e gente os oito primeiros capítulos já foram escritos, então viu posta-los todos hoje MAS COMENTEM okay?  
> Vocês já sabem, história disponível em...  
> Spirit  
> Wattpad  
> Fanfiction.net  
> Ao3


	4. Titans Part.4

**N/A: Esse capítulo tem referência a Avengers Watching Far From Home.**

**Você foi avisado ;)**

Depois que voltaram do almoço, indo para seus lugares Ivy fica boquiaberta antes de começar a chorar.

-MINHA VIDEIRA!!!!!!

Todos olham pra ela estranho.

Harvey que senta ao lado dela inclina a cabeça vendo uma parte da planta cortada.

-Essa não era aquela samambaia que cismava com se enrolar no pescoço?

Ivy olha com raiva pra ele.

-Ela não é uma samambaia!!!

-A moeda diz que é uma samambaia.-, ele argumenta.

-E a moeda também diz que você é um idiota!-, ela rebate com lágrimas nos olhos.

Harvey olha confuso pra mão que a moeda está.

-Não ela não disse não.

Bufando Ivy limpa as lágrimas, antes de ficar com uma cara de brava.

-Eu juro pelo meio ambiente, mas quem fez isso irá pagar!-, ela rosna.

E em uma outra sala, quer dizer set. Scott Lang encolhe em seco.

-Eii!-, Maria Eduarda diz se levantando –Nada de guerras aqui!-, então ela se senta e des-pausa o filme.

**‘’Eai, tudo bem?’’, Dick pergunta entrando na sala ‘’Disseram que você gosta de jogar beisebol com tijolos e viaturas.’’,ele brinca.**

-HAHAHAHA!!! Eu não sabia que o passarinho sabia fazer piadas!!, Coringa diz gargalhando. Harley dá três tapinhas em sua costa quando começa tossir.

Enquanto isso, os outros olham estranho paras eles, todos sem graça.

**‘’Eu sou o detetive Dick Grayson, quer conversar sobre o ocorrido?’’**

**‘’É você!’’**

-Hein?-, Selina pergunta estreitando os olhos, se a versão dark dessa menina tentar atacar seu afilhado ela jura que enforca essa garota!

**‘’Eu não sei-‘’, Dick começa a dizer, mas Rachel interrompe.**

**‘’Você é o garoto do circo!’’, Dick fica tenso ‘’Por favor, pode me ajudar?’’**

-É claro que ele pode! Ele é um vigilante, duhh!-, Harvey diz como se fosse óbvio.

-É, mas ela não sabe disso.-, Victor argumenta.

-Tanto faz.-, o outro resmunga.

**Kory abre os olhos, o rádio do carro é mostrado. Há sangue no rosto e no volante do cara ao lado (no caso o motorista). Ela olha confusa pros lados.**

-Ahh ótimo, mas personagens.-, Jonathan comenta com um revirar de olhos.

**Ela abre a porta, derrubando uma bolsa roxa. Saindo é possível ver a roupa dela, bota acima do joelho, vestido roxo um pouco brilhando,casaco de pelos por cima e PS:ela tem um colar verde. Ela é negra e seu cabelo rosa. Ela se afasta do carro, vemos que há uma estrada e o carro está batido em uma árvore.**

**ARREDORES DE VIENA, AUTRIA**

-Interessante...-, Edward diz com a mão no queixo.

**Ela se aproxima do carro pra ver marcas de bala, o vidro quebrado. Então vendo de longe, um carro está se aproximando, eles começam a atirar. Kory começa a correr, o carro para e os caras descem.**

**‘’Achem na!’’, ele diz em outra língua.**

-Isso ta mundo confuso.-, Harley murmura.

**Na floresta os caras começam a procurar, o cara diz outra coisa mas como não tem legenda então...não tem o que fazer. Escondida debaixo de uma árvore Kory está.**

**[MUDANÇA DE CENA] Kory está no banheiro lavando o rosto, ela olha pro espelho estranhamente, como se nunca tivesse se visto.]**

-Essa mulher nunca se viu não?-, Croc pergunta, sua voz assustando todo mundo. Ele não fala a um tempo – E por que ta tocando essa música?

-Bem, é um filme.-, Edward diz encolhendo os ombros.

**Kory remexe a bolsa. Pegando o passaporte vê que é a mesma mulher da foto, ela olha para outras coisas.**

**‘’Kory Anders.’’, ela lê.**

-Bem, agora pelo menos eu não tenho que chama-lá de maluquete Pink da estrada.-, Coringa comenta, todos olham pra ele –O que??!!! Esse confinamento está me deixando sem criatividade!

Os outros reviram os olhos bufando, exceto bem....Harley.

**[KORY FICA REPTINDO SEU NOME ENQUANTO OLHA NO ESPELHO] Ela entra em um prédio.**

**‘’Sr. Anders, Sr. Anders!’’, uma voz feminina diz, Kory se vira a mulher se aproxima ‘’Dormiu tarde ou acordou cedo?’’**

**‘’É tão tarde que receio não lembrar o número do meu quarto.’’**

-Já aconteceu isso comigo uma vez, tive que ir pra outro hotel.-, Harley murmura o final.

**‘’Como pode esquecer isso? A cobertura é sua.’’**

-É bem...o meu não era a cobertura.-, ela termina meio sem graça.

**‘’Longa noite...obrigada. Essa chave é do hotel?’’, ela diz entregando pra mulher a chave.**

**‘’Não..nenhum sapo nem skate...Posso mandar algo pro seu quarto?’**

**‘’O que tem em mente?’’**

**‘’Talvez o mesmo de antes?’’**

\- Mesmo de antes...hum... tem coisa ai hein.

**‘’Como assim o mesmo de antes?’’**

**‘’A senhora fala isso e eu fico vermelha.’’**

-Hum...tem coisa sim.-´, Harvey diz com um olhar malicioso.

Jervis olha confuso.

-Eu não entendi o que a Alice quis dizer.

Os outros bufam de aborrecimento.

-Nem queira saber.-, Ivy responde entediada.

**{Então elas sorriem constrangidas} ‘’Talvez café...sim café seria muito bom.’’, então ela sai.**

-Senti dó da mulher agora.-, Selina comenta.

**KORY sai do elevador e entra no quarto.**

-Peraí, o elevador dá direto no quarto dela? Que chique hein...

**[Há garrafas de champanhe e taças, do lado há um celular com uma foto dela com outro cara.] Batidas são ouvidas.**

**‘’Olá?’’, então ela abre o armário, há um cara amarrado e com pano na boca. Ele parece com medo dela. Tirando a fita, ele começa a falar:**

**‘’Certo, eu vou te dizer tudo só não me machuque. Eles a encontraram!’’**

**‘’Quem?’’**

**‘’A garota de quem está atrás. A garota que queria. Podemos pega-lá pra você.’’**

**‘’Quem sou eu?’’**

Os outros bufam exasperados, Edward sendo o principal.

-Estar com amnésia é uma coisa, outra é você dar na cara que está pra uma cara que você possivelmente seqüestrou! Aff...

**‘’Quem é você? Eu não sei quem você é. Você nos enganou, sua puta louca!’’,e ntão ele chuta ela. Kory brava bate nele, agarrando-o ela levanta e mostra a foto do cara.**

**‘’Quem é ele?’’**

**‘’Você sabe quem ele é.’’**

-Não ela não.-, todos dizem balançando a cabeça um pouco exasperados.

E antes que a cena volte a começar novamente, um barulho é ouvido extremamente alto.

**‘’Tudo bem, 15:00. Vamos encerar, por hoje é só!’’, a Escritora grita lá de cima, enquanto arruma as coisas.**

-Por que temos que encerar agora?-, Victor pergunta.

-Ela tem gravação em outro lugar.-, Maria Eduarda explica, quando todos ainda olham-a confusa – Ela é necessária em outro lugar, basicamente vai começar a gravação de outra história.

-Ahhhh...-, os outros dizem, mesmo sem entender nada.

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Comenta aqui o que achou e se você quer que essa história continue.**

**Lembrem-se, ESSA HISTÓRIA NECESSITA DE COMENTÁRIOS PARA CONTINAUR.**

**PS: SE você gosta da Marvel, confira os outros reacts ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMENTEM!


	5. Titans Part.5

Todos entram na sala e vem que Jervis já está sentado e escrevendo algo em uma prancheta.

-O que você ta fazendo?-, Jonathan pergunta enquanto todos, inclusive ele,se sentam em seu devido lugar.

-Escolhendo os presentes de Natal para todos.-, afirma sem olhar para ninguém.

-Mas estamos em junho.-, aponta Croc.

-É e todos sabemos que não vai adiantar nada essa listinha, já que depois vai decidir que não importa e vai dar o que sempre dá.-, Selina fala.

-O que ele sempre dá?-, Maria Eduarda pergunta curiosa.

Os outros bufam. 

-O livro da Alice no País das Maravilhas.-, eles respondem entediados, Chapeleiro parece ofendido.

-Eiii!!! É um ótimo livro! E todos sabemos que se não fossem meus presentes,o Natal não seria o mesmo!

-Se não fossem os seus presentes, as plantas poderiam viver mais!-, Ivy retruca com raivas.

-E o que tem haver um com o outro?-, Croc pergunta com a cabeça inclinada não sabendo de nada, alguns como Edward e Ivy bufam.

-As folhas idiotas! Elas são feitas de árvore?!!!

-Mas elas não de madeira nem marrom.-, ele aponta, os outros bufam.

-Fica quietinho vai.-, Harley diz pra ele um pouco exasperada e então eles voltam a discussão.

-Ainda assim não vejo qual é o problema com Alice no País das Maravilhas.

-Ahh eu não sei.-, Ivy começa sarcasticamente –Talvez o fato de você comprar tanto essa merda de livro que faz com que eles façam mais livros, e matem mais árvores!!!

Maria Eduarda só está observando um pouco sem graça, e sem que ninguém perceba ela tira lentamente o celular do bolso e começa a gravar.

-Estamos confinados mesmo.-, ela murmura encolhendo os ombros, antes de focar sua câmera e de lá de cima, a Escritora balança a cabeça exasperada colocando a mão na testa.

Antes que a discussão continuasse, a Escritora fala no microfone.

**‘’Parem logo com essa idiotice!!! E sentem logo, não vou gastar mais palavras do que o necessário hoje!!’’, então relutantemente eles sentam, Ivy estreita os olhos.**

-Não vai ter essa sorte todo dia não.-, ela ameaça, Jervis revira os olhos zombando.

-Que medo...-,ele murmura.

Então a tela dês-pausa.

**‘’Me lembre.’’**

**‘’Vou ligar para ele antes. E vamos tentar que dê certo, ele gosta de você.’’, o cara diz pegando a faca em cima da mesa e cortando sem Kory ver as cordas.**

Bufando, Selina balança a cabeça exasperada;

**[Terminando de cortar as cordas, ele ataca ela mas Kory desvia.] Correndo ela pega um copo de vidro e bate em sua cabeça, ele cai mas se levanta e então eles começam a lutar de novo. Ela quebra o braço direito dele, o que está segurando a faca. Ele tenta revidar, mas com uma força sobrenatural ela com a posição de um joelho no chão estende a mão e ele voa lentamente até cair sobre uma mesa com um vaso de flores.**

-Se eu não tivesse acostumada a loucuras, eu até ficaria chocada. Mas sinceramente não é muito impressionante.-, Harley diz lixando as unhas.

**{Olhando chocada para a mão dela, Kory leva um momento para pensar e pega o celular} Caminha até o corpo vivo e machucado do cara e se agacha ao seu lado.**

**‘’Me diga o nome dele.’’, bate levemente na cara dele ‘’Me diga o nome dele e onde eu posso encontrá-lo, assim consigo ajuda.’’**

-Não ela não vai.-, Jonathan comenta, todos se viram pra ele.

-E você sabe disso como?-, Harvey pergunta.

Jonathan revira os olhos.

-Eu era psicólogo, sei ler as pessoas.

-Ahhhhh....-, eles respondem entendendo.

Então Maria tenta dar play na tela, mas ela não consegue.Junto com os outros ela franze a testa, até uma revelação vir a sua mente.

-Ela deve ter saído de perto do teclado pra fazer alguma coisa.-, ela fala com um bufo.

Então fica um silêncio.

Até... Harley levantar a mão e falar.

-Bem a gente sempre pode jogar XXXX(não vou colocar o nome do jogo aqui, porque primeiramente nem sei se existe e segundo não pratricionamos nada.-, ela sugere todos gemem de aborrecimento lembrando do que aconteceu da última vez que jogaram aquilo.

***Alguns dias atrás***

Todos estavam sentados em uma mesa circular, um baralho de cartas virado pra baixo estava no meio da mesa.

Victor pega um cartão sem revelar pra ninguém, lê e pergunta pra Croc que está do seu lado.

-Quem escreveu o Diário de Anne Frank?

Croc fica silêncio, os outros ao seu lado bufam.

-Cara, é o Diário de Anne-, Maria começa, mas Edward a interrompe.

-Shhh, vamos ver o que ele fala.

Croc ainda está pensando....e isso continua...

Por **TRÊS HORAS SEGUIDAS.**

Todos estão quase dormindo em suas cadeiras, ele abre a boca mas fecha, abre e fecha. Até que...

-A mãe dela?

Mais bufos exasperados.

***Presente***

Todos estremecem com a lembrança.

-Eu acho que eu fui o melhor jogador de todos.-, Croc gaba-se, os outros olham incrédulos antes de falarem sarcasticamente.

-Sim, o melhor.

De repente, há um barulho sobre o teto.

**‘’Desculpa, tive que resolver... umas coisas.’’, ela fala meio desconfortável.**

-Seu gato foi pra rua de novo né?

**‘’....Sim.’’**

-Sabia...

Então o episódio continua.

**‘’O nome dele é Koostantin Kovar. Ele vai estar na boate dele, Das Schaman.’’, ele tosse um pouco.**

-Por que será que os roteiristas da DC colocam nomes tão grandes e difíceis de escrever para os personagens?-, Coringa pergunta a si mesmo pensativo.

**‘’Agora, ajude-me.’’**

-Hum....-, Ivy diz pensativa –Não.

Os outros se viram pra ela.

-Você sabe que ele não ta falando com você né?-, Victor pergunta, ela se vira pra ele brava.

-Não estraga meu momento!

**{Kory quebra o pescoço dele} ‘’Novo plano.’’, então ela sai, a última coisa que vemos é ela saindo e o lustre dela.**

-E depois sou eu que sou o insensível, pelo menos eu não largo corpos por ai.-, Coringa comenta, todos olham pra ele com uma sobrancelha levantada –Eu espero educadamente a polícia chegar.-, ele explica.

Os outros bufam.

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado!**

**DISCLAMER: EU NÃO POSSUO A DC, NEM SEUS PERSONAGENS.**

**Comentem o que acharam, e lembrem-se ESSA HISTÓRIA NECESSITA DE COMENTÁRIOS PARA CONTINUAR.**

**Só pra quem quiser saber, essa história está disponível nos seguintes sites:**

**Wattpad.**

**Spirit.**

**Fanfiction.Net**

**Ao3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMENTEM!!!!!!


	6. Titans Part.6

-Ô, cês viram o que fizeram com o negócio lá da escritora do Harry Potter, Jk alguma coisa.-, Harlery disse entrando na sala comendo algum tipo de salgadinho.

-J.K Rowling?-, Edward pergunta.

-Acho que era isso.-, ela responde com a boca meio cheia.

-O que que fizeram?-, Selina pergunta.

-Vandalizaram um negócio lá que ela colocou a mão (marcar no cimento) e colocaram uma bandeira de liberdade LGBT.

-E as pessoas me denunciavam por desenhar uma vírgula.-, Edward murmura.

-Quer saber mais sobre isso? Confira no próximo capítulo de Avengers Watching Far From Home!-, Maria Eduarda diz levantada, falando como se fosse uma apresentadora de jornal.

Os outros inclinam lentamente a cabeça pra onde ela está olhando.

-...Por que tá falando com a parede?

//////////////

**‘’Quem é você? Isso é alguma graçinha, piadinha de mal gosto?’’**

-Não parece não, e olha que eu conheço uma pessoa que é especialista nisso.-, Ivy diz, então olha para Coringa, que bufa revirando os olhos.

**''Eu me lembro, todos estavam felizes.''**

**''Que papo é esse, hein?''**

**''Sobre tudo é você.''**

Todos inclinam a cabeça pro lado confusos.

-Ham????

**''Os seus pais, eu vi a queda deles. Você gritou, você desejava que fosse um sonho e só queria acordar.''**

-Tecnicamente, ninguém disse nada de sonho e querer.-, Harvey comenta - Sem falar que é meio insensível falar isso pra uma pessoa.

**''Que tipo de armação é essa?''**

**''Tudo me trouxe até aqui, até você.''**

-E eu pensei que o studio ia parar de fazer frases clichês.-, Jonathan bufa.

**''Não pode ser coincidência. Eu não sei como-''**

**''E você jogou um tijolo numa viatura.'', ele a interrompe.**

**''Você não entende!''**

**''Então me faz entender.''**

**''Um cara matou minha mãe!''**

-Fale sobre ser direta.-, Jonathan murmura, fazendo ele levar um tapa na cabeça -Aii! Pra que foi isso?-, ele pergunta pra Selina.

-Por ser insensível!

**(Dick fica quieto, antes de pegar um bloco de notas):'' Escreve seu nome e seu endereço.'', Rachel escreve o que é lhe dito e entrega pra ele.**

**''Ela era tudo que eu tinha, a única pessoa no mundo que se importava comigo. Tô sozinha agora.'', ela diz e entrega a caneta pra ele, Dark mão dela encosta na dele junto com a normal.**

**[BARULHO ESQUISITO, TIPO UM VULTO] Ele deitado no chão,alguém apertando sua mão em conforto, pessoas... Alguém chega atrás dele e segura seu ombro. Ele está suando.**

**''Quero te ajudar.'' flashs nele no quarto, 'Dick Grayson' é escrito em um papel junto com o resto da comida em uma coisa de serviço de quarto.**

-Quer apostar quanto que esse foi o Bats.-, Coringa diz meio risonho, mas também quando ele não tá?

**[Dick tira a mão da dela, fazendo ambos se assustarem] ''Escuta, eu vou verificar isso tá.'', ele diz se levantando.**

**''Não me deixa aqui!''**

**''Rachel, você vandalizou uma viatura. Não vai a lugar nenhum.''**

Selina zomba.

-Já fiz isso várias vezes, olha onde eu tô agora.

**''Você não entende! Você precisa me prender! Por favor.''**

-Eu acho que não foi só a viatura que levou um tijolo nela não.-, Victor comenta lentamente depois de um silêncio.

**''Tem uma coisa dentro de mim, uma coisa maligna.''**

E antes que eles possam apreciar ou se aprofundar na cela, um barulho interrompe o ar.

Blonololow....

Todos olham para Croc., que sorri timidamente um pouco envergonhado.

-Eu não comi desde o almoço.

-Cara, você acabou de comer 7 quilos de carne antes de entrarmos aqui!-, aponta Maria Eduarda.

-O que eu posso dizer? Tenho um metabolismo rápido.

-Ahh meu deus...

**''Eu não posso dar uma ajuda que você precisa.''**

-Ele tem razão, ele não é exorcista.-, Harley comenta.

**''Vou achar quem possa.''**

-Chama a avó dele.-, ela aponta pra Jonathan -Se bem que ela tentou por anos e ele ainda tá assim.

-Falou a lelé da cuca.-, ele retruca de volta.

Harley revira os olhos.

-Mas pra lelé do idiota.-, Ivy murmura dando um olhar de raiva para Joker.

**''Não me deixa aqui!'', ele para na porta.**

-Maior parte do roteiro, ela falou isso.

**''Olha desculpa.'', então ele fecha a porta depois que saí., deixando Rachel na sala de interrogatório sozinha...ou não né, sempre tem a Dark Rachel pra fazer companhia.**

**[Dick falando no telefone] ''Ela disse que a mãe dela foi morta, se puder verificar seria ótimo.''**

**''Eu ligo.....'', o cara da outra linha fala ''A garota tá morando na rua e esses moleques dizem qualquer coisa pra se salvar.'', ele diz enquanto Dick olha o vídeo câmera, onde há gente lutando em um beco contra o Robin.**

**[Dick abaixa o telefone pra ouvir o que a jornalista está falando] ''...Conhecido como Robin...''ele é um sociopata violento''.''**

-Aiii, essa até eu senti e olha que eu sou um sociopata.-, Coringa diz fazendo os outros bufarem exasperados.

**N/A: E esse foi o capítulo de hoje, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Comentem o que achram, ou se querem que continue.**

**ESSA HISTÓRIA NECESSITA DE COMENTÁRIOS PARA CONTINUAR.**


	7. Titans Part.7

**Dick respira fundo no lado de fora da delegacia.**

**‘’Posso fazer uma pergunta?’’, ele se vira pra ver Amy se aproximando.**

**‘’Eu tô resolvendo uma coisa.’’, ele fala e se afasta indo em direção a entrada da delegacia.**

Selina revira os olhos, se ela fosse aquela mulher nem se daria mais o favor de conversar com ele.

Ivy não está tão longe desse pensamento.

**‘’Vem cá, você e seu parceiro brigaram mesmo?’’**

**‘’Como é que é?!’’, ele diz em um tom mais acusador do que pergunta enquanto para e se vira.**

**‘’Seu parceiro da delegacia de Gotham.’’**

-Eu não diria bem da delegacia, mas pra um muro...ou um beco.-, Edward diz, sua voz ficando mais baixa no final.

**‘’[...]Eu não leio mentes, mas da pra perceber.’’**

Silêncio constrangedor.

-...alguém conhece uma pessoa que lê mentes?...E porque que a tela pausa como se quisesse que a gente falasse alguma coisa?-, Harvey pergunta, ninguém responde.

Mais silêncio, só que agora tá meio constrangedor e desconfortável.

Mais um pouco...

.

.

.

Já tá acabando...

.

.

.

Um pouco mais...

.

.

.

-Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas...eu preferia estar no asilo.

**‘’Nós tínhamos idéias divergentes de trabalho.’’**

-Como o que?-,a pessoa bufa zombando –Quem pegava cada muro?

**‘’Tipo o que? Ele era corrupto, quase todo mundo em Gotham é.’’**

-Isso é verdade.

**‘’Não, ele não. Ele era um herói pra muitas pessoas-‘’**

-....isso também é verdade!

**‘’-pra mim inclusive. Um cara implacável que resolvia tudo com os punhos...’’, silêncio.**

-...Bem, teve aquela vez que ele teve que em puxar do carro, então não foi exatamente com os punhos, mas depois ele me bateu.-, Harley fala terminando a frase meio sem graça...

.

.

.

-Dá pra des-pausar logo isso ai!

**‘’No começo eu admirava o que ele fazia...ou o que queria fazer. Mas no fim eu tive que me afastar.’’, ele fala dando um momento mal sentimental, junto com uma música na cena.**

**‘’Por que?’’, ela pergunta.**

Todos bufam, saindo do sentimento da cena.

-Alguém cala a boca dessa mulher!-, Coringa exclama.

-Eiii! Não ofenda a Alice, ela não fez por mal!-, Jervis diz com um olhar determinado, mas para pra pensar -Se bem que ela podia ter...

**‘’Porque eu tava ficando muito parecido com ele.’’**

-....

(Se eu pudesse descrever a cara deles usando pontos...ahh é, eu posso.

;-;, sim isso mesmo.

Kkkkk, desculpa gente não consegui resistir...eu realmente preciso em socializar mais...)

**‘’Então você não é um.’’, Amy diz depois de um tempo.**

Todos levantam a sobrancelha.

-Quer saber, Jervis, eu acho que você nem precisa usar aquele seu monitor de manipulação. Ela já não fala coisa com coisa, então meio caminho andando.-, Jonathan comenta.

**‘’Um o que?’’**

**‘’Um babaca.’’**

-Eiii! Ele nunca foi!-, Selina defende, um pouco ofendida.

**(Dick solta um pequeno riso): ‘’Não espalhe, tenho que manter minha fama.’’**

**‘’Tá.’’, Amy bufa divertida ‘’Seu segredo tá seguro comigo.’’**

-Tô até vendo já o casamento.-, Harley diz baixinho se inclinando na direção das outras mulheres.

-Harley, eu acho que no momento você deveria se concentrar mais no seu relacionamento masoquista e deixar os outros por si só.-, Ivy sussurra de volta.

-Eiii! Meu relacionamento não é masoquista!...não toda hora! Mas ainda assim, Harley Quinn Casamenteira ainda fará sucesso um dia!-, ela fala o final determinada.

As outras bufam.

-Ahh meu deus...-, Maria Eduarda diz exasperada.

**[Então ela sai, deixando Dick com um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto pensa olhando para a noite]**

**Já na sala de interrogatório...**

**‘’Ô, garota, vamos te transferir. Vamos deixar vocês com outras crianças, vai ser mais seguro.’’**

-Essa idéia é tão péssima quanto o cara de crepúsculo virar o Batman...-, Harvey resmunga.

**[Rachel olha pro lado que a janela está, como se quisesse ver Dick] ‘’Ta tudo bem, pega a mochila.’’, o cara diz;**

-Não pega a mochila.-, Ivy manda.

**[E relutantemente, ela pega a mochila]**

-Droga!...

**‘’Vem comigo.’’, ele diz quando ela se levanta e contorna a mesa lentamente.**

**[Dick chega ao trabalho no dia seguinte, o telefone toca] ‘’Grayson.’’**

**‘’Policial dono da delegacia de Dever City?’’**

-Dono?

**‘’Aham.’’, ele concorda, vira e sobe as escadas enquanto o cara ainda fala.**

**‘’É sobre a garota que você mencionou, Rachel Roth, acharam a mãe dela com um tiro na cabeça e é o que parece foi homicídio.’’, Dick para na escada prestando mais atenção, o policial alheio disso continua ‘’A nossa equipe vai passar os detalhes.’’**

**‘’Tá bem, obrigada.’’, ele fica parando por meros segundo antes de subir a escada.**

-Eu vou perguntar de novo...é pra gente falar alguma coisa?

**[Rachel está seguindo o policial, eles passam por um carro com o capô pra cima] Dick chega a sala de interrogatório pra ver que está vazia, ele olha pros lados mas nem sinal da garota. [ Ela e o policial chegam a rua, onde ele caminha para um carro com respingos de chuva. No vidro a DarkRachel aparece**

**‘’Me deixe mata-lô, me deixe mata-lô agora!’’**

-Falei pra chamarem a avó dele, mas ninguém me ouviu.

**[Rachel luta pra não entrar no carro, o policial a segura firmemente e a apaga com uma seringa. Quando ela adormece, ele coloca-a no banco de trás e fecha a porta.]**

-Devia ter deixado matar.-, Harley comenta, os outros bufam.

-Você não se decide, uma hora pede pra chamar a avó de sei lá quem e na outra quer que o capiroto mate ele.-, Victor diz depois de dar um bufo exasperado.

**{Dick passa pelo mesmo carro com o capô pra cima e segue em frente, ele vê uma viatura passando e pela janela vê Rachel apagada. Ele corre mais não consegue parar, rapidamente pegando seu telefone ele diz:**

**‘’Detetive Grayson, quero a localização da viatura 310’’, ele fala enquanto corre na direção oposta, provavelmente indo pegar o carro.**

**[Mudando de cenário, as pessoas comemoram com a grande festa que está rolando.]**

-Fale sobre mudança de cenário.-, Croc murmura.

**[Passando por um corredor, Kory entra na grande multidão, as câmeras filmando. Ela observa atentamente, antes de seguir passando por diversas pessoas, umas com bebidas, outras se beijando. Uns caras de costas percebem ela e a olham com...curiosidade.**

E **la chega a uma entrada pra fora da festa, um corredor que a leva pra um escritório, uns caras entram.**

**‘’Querida, eu fiquei preocupado.’’, um dos caras diz encostando na mesa.**

**‘’Quem é você exatamente?’’, ela pergunta.**

**‘’Quem eu sou? E QUEM É VOCÊ?!!!! ’’, ele grita ‘’Pra quem você trabalha?..’’**

-Ela nem se lembra do nome dela, ela vai lembrar isso. Ahh tá bom.-, Maria Eduarda diz debochada.

**‘’Olha...e-eu não sei.’’, Kory diz toda sem graça.**

Todas as mulheres suspiram aborrecidas.

**‘’[ele resmunga coisas em outra língua] Você vem aqui e senta ao meu lado, dorme na minha cama...’’**

-Ai cara, muito detalhe por ai.-, Harley diz com um pouco de nojo –Se bem que muito detalhe nunca é demais.-, ela termina com um sorriso malicioso enquanto olha pro seu ‘pudim’

-Eieieiei! Pode parar por ai, a criança tá ouvindo.-, Selina diz tampando os ouvidos de Maria Eduarda, que rapidamente afasta as mãos.

**‘’E você me traiu por essa garota.’’, ele aponta a arma pra provavelmente uma foto de Rachel ‘’Quem é ela? O que você quer com ela?!’’**

-É uma boa pergunta...-, Harvey diz todo sério e pensativo até que...- Quem aposta que é por causa de algum tipo de rebelião por cabelos de cores diferentes?-, ele fala rapidamente, dando um canto no final.

De todos, só Croc levantou a mão.

**‘’Eu não sei, a única coisa que eu sei é que acordei em um carro com esses homens tentando-‘’, ela é interrompida por ele fazendo algo parecido com ‘shh’. Ele está com uma cara de chateado/magoado.**

**‘’E-eu..eu te amava.’’, ele sussurra.**

Todos bufam...de novo.

-Claro, só faltava isso.-, Edward comenta escrevendo na prancheta outra coisa clichê ocorrida.

**[Kory claramente sem graça e procurando o que dizer] ‘’É...mais eu acho que eu não te amava não.’’, ela diz passando a mão no cabelo ‘’Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que eu não te amava.’’**

-Aiii!

**[Ele levanta a arma] ‘’Espera!’’, ela grita, mas ele já puxou o gatilho e lentamente a bala voa no ar e ao mesmo tempo a pele de Kory acende, o peito onde a bala a atine começa a se iluminar junto com todo o seu corpo, seus olhos ficam verdes e seu cabelo brilhante em um tom meio alaranjado e da sua mão está saindo tipo uma bola de fogo.]**

-Em Jovens Titans, ela era mais bonitinha.-, Maria Eduarda murmura.

**[A sala inteira pega fogo, a única sobrevivente é claro...a Kory]**

-Como eu disse antes.-, Harley começa –Vejo isso todo dia.

**[Ela se aproxima da mesa e pega a fotografia, dá um pequeno sopro]**

-Eu não acredito, a sala toda pegou fogo e a fotografia ainda tá inteira?!!!-, Edward pergunta chocado –Eu vou ligar pra esses roteiristas e vamos ter uma conversa básica sobre realidade!

**[Ela vira e lê ‘’Rachel Roth.’’ E sai com o papel na mão deixando o corpo do cara queimado e que desabou pra trás.]**

-Que ótima amante, hein...

**N/A: Gente, desculpa a demora pra atualizar.**

**Teve um pequeno recesso do EAD, que infelizmente já terminou e eu vou ser**

**sincera, as vezes quando você relaxa se fica em uma rotina relaxada.**

_**Ahh e só pra avisar, eu não assisto a série a MUITO tempo, só vejo ela agora pra conseguir escrever o script mas tirando isso, eu só lembro de algumas coisas. Então pode ser que eu mesma me surpreenda em alguns momentos.** _

**PS: As reações podem estar meio assim, porque sem querer ser arrogante, EUA Cho que é a primeira react deles solo, na verdade nem em outras fanfics eles aparecem direito como secundários. Então embora você possa conhecer o personagem, tem cenas que você não sabe o que colocar ai.**

**Então se quiserem fazer o favor de colocar como vocês querem que seja o personagem, ajudaria bastante.**

**PSS: Comentem o que acharam, ou se querem que continue.**

**ESSA HISTÓRIA NECESSITA DE COMENTÁRIOS PARA CONTINUAR.**


	8. Titans Part.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AQUI TERMINA O PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO AAAAAEEEEE!!!!!  
> ..... desculpa, me empolguei ;-;

**AVISO LEGAL/DISCLAMER: TODOS OS DIREITOS SÃO RESERVADOS A DC.**

**Um prédio.**

**Em um quarto comum, numa cadeira comum estava Rachel amarrada e nocauteada. Lentamente, ela abre os olhos, há velas em vários lugares juntamente com taças.**

**‘’Você sempre soube que era diferente, não é mesmo?’’, uma voz masculina diz atrás dela, Rachel se assusta, o cara acende mais velas a poucos metros dela ‘’Que você tinha um destino.’’**

**‘’Por favor.’’, ela diz, a cara do homem é revelada, é o homem de antes.**

-Ahh olha é o sósia do Zsasz!-, Harley aponta alegremente, todos se viram pra ela com olhares entediados.

-Não.-, Ivy diz balançando a cabeça.

-Mas-, Harley tenta falar, mas é interrompida pela mão da amiga tampando a boca.

-Shh shs shh, fica quietinha tá?

**‘’Eu passei muito tempo procurando você.’’**

-Palavras tão bonitas, dizendo por bocas tão maliciosas.-, Jervis diz com um sorriso meio estranho, os outros seriamente suspeitam que ele caiu no buraco do país das maravilhas de novo, e provavelmente foi isso que aconteceu.

**‘’Me solta.’’, o cara revela que está segurando uma faca, ele aponta e se aproxima dela.**

**‘’Nada é o que parece está noite.’’**

-A pedofilia evoluiu bastante hoje em dia.-, Jervis comenta, alguns olham pra ele com um olhar de: ‘’Sério, você falando isso?’’

**‘’Esse quarto sujo é uma igreja-‘’**

-FINALMENTE! Minhas pressas foram ouvidas! E se ela consegue se curar, então eu posso ser casamenteira!!!!!

-Harley, não..-

-Tô indo começar meu cursinho!

-Ai meu Deus, alguém proteja o casal.

**‘’Eu pareço o vilão, mas na verdade sou o Salvador.’’, ele toca no braço de Rachel, ela estremece quase chorando ‘’Você se faz de inocente, mas lá no fundo você sabe que é fértil e amaldiçoada.’’**

-....que tipo de drogas vendem em Detroit????!!!

**‘’Você tem pele de cordeiro, a bainha na qual ele vai entrar nesse mundo e plantar a destruição, é uma pena você ser a porta por onde ele vai atravessar para apagar o nosso Sol e eu não posso permitir que isso aconteça.’’**

-E eu achando que o idiota ali era louco.-, Edward diz se referindo ao Coringa.

**‘’Eu tenho que salvar a todos.’’, ele diz levantando a faca.**

-Se ele não é o irmão gêmeo do Zsasz ou até mesmo o próprio Zsasz, não sei o que é.-, Harley comenta, as outras mulheres pensam sobre isso (N/A; Mas realmente, se você analisar esse cara é bem parecido com o vilão, primeiro ponto ele é careca, segundo ponto faca, terceiro ponto mata pessoas com a justificativa que está salvando-as. Sério se isso não foi prova o suficiente, não sei o que mais precisa)

**Um policial caminha até a janela, levanta o jornal colocado nela só um pouquinho e observa o carro de policia estacionado do lado de fora. Um barulho, o policial se vira acendendo a lanterna e com a arma na mão e começa a caminhar em direção oposta da janela. Vendo que não há ninguém em um lado, ele se vira para o outro só para ser recebido por Dick que bate nele e os dois começam uma luta.**

**Dick envolve um braço no pescoço do cara e aperta, quando o policial aprece inconsciente ele joga em um lado do quarto e sacando a arma ele anda no desconhecido.**

-UHHHUHUHU!!!-, Selina grita igual uma fan-girl, todos olham pra ela estranhamente –O que?! Não se pode nem mais torcer hoje em dia.-, ela murmura.

**[COM RACHEL]O cara molha as mãos em uma tigela branca, sacode e levanta pegando a faca.**

**‘’Vou deixar o seu coração ao lado de um coração de animal.’’, ele diz quando se aproxima dela, então mexe na tigela ao lado, cutucando o coração com a faca ‘’E ao lado de um coração de simplório.’’**

-Que que é simplório?-, Croc pergunta quase num sussurro.

A pessoa ao lado dele, Sr.Frio/Victor, suspira.

-Pessoa crente, ingênua, etc...

**Rachel está a beira do choro, a faca com sangue é apontada pra ela novamente.**

**‘’[...]E queimar todos eles.’’, o cara termina ‘’E a porta se fechará para sempre.’’, tá agora ele terminou.**

**‘’Não me machuca!’’, a porta se abre com um baque, mas...não é a do quarto deles, Dick entra com a arma na mão.**

**‘’Rachel!’’, ele chama.**

**‘’SOCORRO! SOCORRO!’’, ela grita ‘’AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-‘’, o cara enfia um pano...eu acho, na boca dela impedindo a de falar. Então se fasta indo em direção a voz do Dick.**

**‘’Rachel!’’, o cara se esconde atrás da porta aberta com a faca na mão, a porta que Dick provavelmente vai entrar.**

**Rachel entra em uma transe maluca, ela mexe a cabeça zonza e quando levanta....seus olhos estão pretos.**

-Isso não é justo.-, Harley cai com um beicinho na cadeira, então vira meio chorosa para as outras –Eu não vou ser casamenteira, né?

-É não.-, as outras balançam a cabeça.

**Quando Dick está prestes a entrar e o cara enfiar a faca, Rachel usando seu vodu faz a porta fechar com tudo, o cara bater de cara nela e Dick cair do lado de fora. Usando mais vodu, ela faz o homem largar a faca, prende-o de costas com a porta e com mais vodu ela aparece na sua frente num vulto.**

**Rachel DARK ergue o braço e começa a enforcar o sujeito.**

**‘’Rachel!’’, Dick chama, ela ignora e continua enforcando ‘’Rachel abre a porta!’’, Rachel abre a boca e um monte de vulto preto sai e entra no homem atacando violentamente, então o vulto junto com a Rachel some e entra nele tipo o Venom só que no ar, e então ele comenta a vomitar líquido preto....puta que pariu não lembrava disso não, e é só eu ou isso aqui tá ficando mais esquisito a cada momento? Então o homem cai no chão, eu acho que morreu.**

Todos estão em choque.

O que é aquilo no chão? Ahh sim, são seus queixos.

(desculpa, gente, não consegui evitar)

-E eu achava que o John era satânico.-, Harley consegue dizer horrorizada, e embora em choque, Jonathan manda um olhar de raiva pra ela.

**Depois que o homem cai, Dick consegue abrir a porta e Rachel por um vulto volta pro seu lugar na cadeira amarrada.**

**Dick entra com a arma na mão e Rachel começa a tossir, então rapidamente ele vai até ela ignorando a possa preta e o corpo do homem no chão.**

**‘’Rachel.’’, ele diz desamarrando-a, ela está chorando, Dick olha para ele o pro corpo.**

**‘’O que aconteceu?’’**

-Ela invocou o ser, isso sim!-, Coringa afirma em um tom acusador.

**‘’Eu não sei!’’, ela chora.**

-MENTIROSA!!

Os que estão perto dele lentamente colocam um lugar de distância.

**Então ela o abraça inda chorando.**

**‘’Por favor me ajuda!’’**

**[CORTA CENA] As luzes da garagem acendem, ambos entram no cômodo e Dick abre o carro.**

**‘’Ele é seu?’’, Rachel pergunta.**

**‘’É de família.’’**

**‘’Do circo?’’**

**‘’Não o que você pensa.’’, ele fecha o capô ‘’Vem, vamos embora.’’, ela segue.**

Coringa limpa as lágrimas falsas.

-Eu sabia que ele ainda se lembrava de mim.-, ele fala emocionado.

Silêncio constrangedor.

-Eww....eu não acho que ele esteja falando de você.-, Maria Eduarda diz depois de uma hesitação.

Coringa se vira pra ela com todo seu drama de choro.

-COMO VOCÊ PODE DIZER ISSO, SUA SEM CORAÇÃO!

-Mas eu só-, ela começa mas é interrompida por Selina balançando a cabeça.

-Não dá corda pra esse maluco não, tá.

**[ NA ESTRADA] O carro está em uma alta velocidade.**

**‘’Pra onde a gente vai?’’**

**‘’Um lugar seguro?’’**

-Quem aposta que é Gotham???-, Coringa fala.

-Desde quando Gotham é seguro?-, questiona Harvey.

Uma carranca se forma no rosto de Coringa.

-E desde quando você é tão estraga prazeres?!

*Som de bateria que toca quando alguém faz uma piada*

Todos se viram para Harley.

-Não me diz que vai começar a fazer isso de novo??!!-, Selina geme de aborrecimento.

Harley faz um beicinho.

-Ahh qual é, até que é legalzinho.

-Sim, em Stand Ups sem graças.

**‘’Minha mãe, ela dizia que monstros não existem, acho que ela tava errada.’’, então o carro passa mostrando as nuvens levemente amareladas no céu, indicando que o sol já estava pra nascer.**

-Quem diria que um seqüestro demora tanto tempo.-, Victor comenta.

**COVINGTON, OHIO**

Suspiros aborrecidos da platéia.

-E lá vem mais personagens, só o que faltava.-, resmunga alguém.

**VISION ELECTRONICS**

**O guarda joga um joguinho enquanto toma refrigerante, um barulho vindo de não muito distante é ouvido. O guarda desvia o olhar do jogo, mais barulhos, ele se levanta com uma lanterna na mão.**

Edward suspira.

-Se ele for assassinato, então chega de DC pra mim. (acho que todo mundo se lembra que ele ficou reclamando sobre os clichês)

**Atravessando algumas fileiras ele vê discos de jogos no chão, como se tivessem sido revirados, levantando a lanterna ele vê que há uma trilha de jogos no chão, seguindo-a com uma arma...é revelado um TIGRE VERDE cutucando os discos com a pata, ele se vira pra guarda rosnando. O guarda atira e erra, então o tigre verde pega um disco e sai correndo.**

Silêncio.....

Mais silêncio....

UM pouquinho mais...

Até que..

-O TIGRE ERA VERDE!

-ELE SERIAMENTE ROUBOU UM DISCO DE JOGO??!!

-ONDE EU ARRANJO UM??!!!!!

**‘’já deu.’’, o guarda diz.**

Enquanto todos estão ainda um bom boquiabertos com o tigre, Croc ri divertido, ele não deixa de ganhar olhares com isso.

**[CORRENDO pra longe da loja de eletrônicos e entrando na floresta, o tigre se contorce e passando alguns segundos seu corpo começa a reduzir pra se mostrar um humano, que olha pro disco que conseguiu.]**

**‘’Maneiro!’’**

O que é aquilo ali no chão de novo? Ahh sim, os queixos deles...de novo!

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

-É pra mim já deu...

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, desculpa pela demora de atualizar, ocorreu umas coisas e na deu pra atualizar, mas eu finalmente tomei coragem.**

**Ahhh e FINALMENTE TERMINAMOS O PRIMEIRO EPISÓDIO! Gente, se os comentários estiverem meio fora do personagem avisem tá? Ahh e se você tá pensando em escrever um fanfic REACT, NÃO FAÇA ISSO, olhe pra mim escrevi 10 minutos do episódio, comecei as 15:50 e to terminando agora 17:22, sem falar que eu ainda tenho que passar pros sites o que vai levar mais dez minutos. (emoji chorando)**

**Essa história NECESSITA de comentários para continuar, então sem comentários sem atualizações.**

**AHH e PS: PRA VOCÊS DO FANFICTION. NET NÃO SEI O QUE ACONTECE, O ARQUIVO DO CAPÍTULO ESTÁ TODO BONITINHO SÓ QUE AI PRA VOCÊS APARECE CORTADO, ENTÃO EU SUGIRO QUE VOCÊS VÃO LER NO SPIRIT OU WATTPAD, CASO NÃO FALEM PORTUGUÊS E PRECISEM DE AJUDA PRA TRADUZIR É SÓ FALAR QUE EU ENSINO NO PM E TUDO MAIS.**


	9. Pergunta Importante

N/A; Então, acho que todo mundo notou que essa história não tá muita boa, não mesmo. Alguns capítulos até estão mais ou menos, mas outros não.

Então aqui tá uma proposta que eu pensei sobre isso e a minha co-autora, que só não deu pra adicionar no Spirit porque deu um problema, @MariaeduardaPiresSan .

Voltando ao assunto.

Primeira opção: Reescrever, com esses ou outros personagens, tipo usar sei lá eles e uns heróis por exemplo, ou tirar eles e colocar outros no lugar. Isso vai depender de quem vocês quiserem.

Segunda opção: reagir a outra coisa, não tenho do que, se quiserem então escolham algo.

Terceira opção: apagar ou deixar descontinuado essa história e esquecer que ela existe.

Então é isso, pensem ou não, mas por favor respondam tá. Não deixem empatia impedir vocês de dizer a três se quiserem, mas realmente se forem falar alguma coisa sejam sinceros tá em vez de ficar bajulando e levar essa história talvez ainda mais pro fundo do poço. Então façam um favor a vocês e a nós.

Porque querendo ou não ia acontecer isso, justamente por não existir fanfics dos vilões reagindo (uma vez encontrei uma, só que só tinha a introdução então não vale) e de algum personagem reagindo a Titans (também encontrei uma dessa, mas não tava na ordem. Tipo a pessoa nem começou pelo começo mesmo e sim por outra cena. Era uma bagunça). Basicamente, um território novo, não tinha o que pegar de exemplo.

Então é isso, vocês decidem e é pra decidir com certeza que vai ler se reescrever ou pelo menos dar chance, porque se for pra escrever algo que umas 20 vê e não fala nada, é melhor não fazer. Que isso é um negócio de vai e volta, se não volta então não vai.

Espero que tenham entendido, agora coloca nos comentários qual opção ou até uma resenha mesmo.


	10. ENQUETE IMPORTANTE

**N/A: Ja que praticamente ninguém sabe que filme falar, então a gente discutiu opções pra vocês votarem.**

**Então, enquete.**

**Colaborem e escolham um.filme tá.**

***Batman: Cavaleiro Das Trevas**

***Coringa**

***Mulher maravilha**

***Aquaman**

**Então é isso, a enquete termina até a gente ter votos o suficiente.**

**ISSO É MUITO IMPORTANTE, COLABOREM!!!!!!!!**

**COMENTEM!**

**PS: Suponha que seja eles e alguns heróis reagindo.**

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira vez nesse site, então peguem leve.  
> Se querem uma versão inglês comenta aqui.  
> O que acharam, se quer que continue, falem tudo nos comentários.  
> História disponível em..  
> Spirit  
> Ao3  
> Wattpad  
> Fanfiction.net


End file.
